


The Reception

by IambicKentameter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek and Stiles' wedding reception, Drabble, Gen, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: At Derek and Stiles' wedding reception, they spot Theo and Malia on the dance floor.





	The Reception

**Author's Note:**

> I fully support Theo and Malia, but let's be honest, this is how our boys would react.

“Derek!” Stiles scrambled over to his now-husband, shoving through several of their invited guests. “Derek! Derek!”

“Stiles, Stiles.” He echoed, sipping his champagne. So far, their wedding reception had gone off without a hitch, even though more than half of their guests were some form of supernatural thing. Derek hoped Stiles hadn’t found a hitch. “What?”

“Guess the worst possible pair to get together. Out of all of us.” His words sort of fell out of his mouth rather than being spoken.

Derek groaned. “Stiles, we’ve been married for twenty minutes, I don’t think now is the time to tell me that we’re the worst possible hook up.”

Stiles smacked Derek’s shoulder. “Not us, smartass. Just… out of all of our friends.”

“Uhm… My Uncle and Scott, probably.” He chose randomly, taking another sip. 

“Wrong answer, dumbass.” He grabbed Derek’s arm and pointed him in the direction of two bodies on the dance floor. “...Probably should have written ‘leave room for Jesus’ on the wedding invitations…” He muttered.

“Oh god.” Derek pulled a face. “Please tell me that is a stress hallucination. We got the wrong cake, and to compensate for that, my mind is making up something even worse to rationalize my worry over a cake.” He downed the rest of his champagne. “Stiles?”

“Hm?”

“You’re not reassuring me that what I’m seeing is false, and that I am in fact hallucinating out of fear for what you’re going to do to me for forgetting the cake.”

Stiles clapped his now-husband on the shoulder. “You remembered the cake, Der.”

“Get me a scotch.” Derek insisted, unable to take his eyes off of his cousin and Theo Raeken grinding on the nearly empty dance floor.

“I’ll make it a double.” Stiles grimaced and darted off towards the open bar.

Scott appeared from beside him, clutching his own drink. “Well.” He offered halfheartedly. “If that doesn’t ruin the most romantic night of your life, I don’t know what will.”


End file.
